Murder at camp halfblood
by daughterofApollo76
Summary: What happens when one of the campers is found dead? How will the camp react to a mysterious killer in their presence? Who is the dead camper? will nico solve this mystery. After Heroes of Olympus.
1. Prolong

"Percy, I really gotta go." Annabeth said.

"Stay for a few more minutes." Percy said grabbing her hand.

"No, I'll get caught. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and started to get up.

"One minute." Percy said and ran to one of his bunks.

She walked over, "Percy, what are you doing?" She said mad, she needed to get back to her cabin.

He kneeled, "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

She stood shocked, she didn't except this.

"So?" Percy smirked. "Are you just gonna stay there or say something?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Yes, Perseus Jackson I love you and I will marry you." She said and hugged him.

He slipped the ring on her finger and she was smiling. He kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to walk you to your cabin?" he asked her.

"No, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." She kissed him and walked out.


	2. loved one lost

He heard a scream and a gun shot. Everyone was out there when he made it out. Nico walked towards him.

"You go back to your cabin, everything fine." He said and pushed Percy towards his cabin.

"What's going on?" Percy asked trying to go forward.

"Nothing," Nico said.

"Nico, tell me what's going on?" Percy asked sternly.

"Someone's hurt, nothing big." Nico said calmly. He wasn't calm at all.

"Fine, I'll go to my cabin if you tell me who." Percy said not moving.

"Annabeth." Nico muttered.

"What?" Percy said and walked towards her.

A girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes was lying on the ground. She was bleeding in two places, her arm and head. She wasn't breathing or moving. Thalia was next her body holding her lifeless hand. Percy could see his ring on one of the fingers. He knelt down and cried. He held her other hand it felt cold, before it felt so warm and full of life. He kissed her cheek, the one without blood and walked away, into his cabin. Nico followed. He sat on his bed and cried.

"It's my fault Nico. I made her stay longer. I should've been me. I should've made her stay the night. I should've been more forceful."

"Perce, don't blame yourself, you didn't pull the trigger." Nico said and sat next to him.

"But Nico, who did?" Percy asked.

"I'll find out, I'll solve this mystery for you and Thalia."

"Thalia?" Percy asked. He was still crying.

"She's heart broken, I mean before you came out she was the first person who saw. She screamed and ran towards her. Annabeth was already dead." Nico said. "I'm going to go talk to Chiron about investigating. Need anything Perce?" Nico asked before he left.

"No, I just want to be alone." Percy said and Nico walked out.

It kept running through his head, "I'll see you tomorrow." The way her voice sounded. He wanted his girlfriend back. No, she wasn't his girlfriend. She was his fiancée. He couldn't sleep. Images of her flashed in his head. He tossed and turned. Someone walked in. She sat on his bed.

"Percy," It was Thalia. "Can you sleep?" She asked.

He sat up and looked at her, "No." He said.

"I saw it." She said and looked at him. "The ring, I saw it. When did you propose?" She asked.

"Like two minutes before the gun shot." He said.

"Percy, I'm so sorry." She was acting gentle and caring.

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"I can't express emotion. I don't know what I'm feeling." She sighed.

"I just don't know what to do either." Percy said and grabbed her hand. "Let's not fight again for Annabeth." He said.

"Deal." She said and they shook hands.

"What time is it?" Percy asked her.

"Almost 3 in the morning. She didn't die immediately." Thalia said. "She screamed our names. She wanted help. But Chiron said the bullet was too close to her skull."

Thalia started crying. She couldn't stop. Percy hugged her and they sat there. He lied down and he cousin lied next to him.

**Please, please, please don't get mad that I killed her off. Keep reading and review. ~daughterofApollo76**


	3. i want to leave

The next morning they woke up and Nico was there with Jason. Jason hugged his sister.

"Nico came and told me." He said to her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Percy's helped a lot." She said and looked at her cousin.

He got up and walked into the bathroom. Grover walked in. He was looking for Percy. He heard the shower.

"How's he taking it?" He asked.

"Not good." Nico said. "He cried last night."

"He didn't sleep until I came in." Thalia said.

"Neither did you." Percy said. He just walked out of the bathroom. "Guys, I know you care, but let me heal in my own way."

"Come on Jason let's go back to the cabin." Thalia said.

"I'll be there soon." He said. She walked out. "I'm more worried about Thalia's big melt down." He said.

"She going to let down slowly, she won't admit it if you ask her, she cried last night." Percy said and Jason walked out. "Hey Grover." Percy said and smiled.

"You okay?" Grover asked.

"Numb." Percy said and started to pack a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Grover asked.

"Home, it's too painful. I am in this cabin and all I see is her. I go outside all I see is her. I just can't do it. Camp is nothing without her. She's been here since the beginning. I'm calling my mom and going home. Come and visit, because I'm never coming back." He said.

"Percy you can't leave camp." Nico said.

"I can." Percy said.

"But if you think about, whoever killed Annabeth wanted you and her gone. You can't leave cause they'll win." Alex said. She was Annabeth's sister. She had medium brown hair, she was Nico's age and they were the same height, and grey eyes. He looked at her eyes and was forced to look away.

"She has a point Perce." Nico said.

"Fine, I'll stay." Percy said. "Just until after we find out."

Then Poseidon appeared. "Percy, I have a proposition for you." He said. "I heard about Annabeth and I know it will be hard. So I recommend a new slate."


	4. i'm alone, but not really

"What do you mean?" Percy said confused.

"He wants you to live with him, gods Annabeth was right you are mad dumb." Alex groaned. Percy got sad. She reminded him of the girl he lost. She looked them. "Sorry, short temper." She said.

"As I was saying, I want you to come and live with me and my wife. We welcome you. You can visit your mother whenever. But you can help me."

"Fine, I would like that." Percy said.

"We'll leave after you help Nico." Poseidon said and disappeared.

Nico looked around. Alex looked at Percy who was sitting on his bed. He was clutching something. Alex knew what it was. She turned towards Nico, who was looking at her, like for his next move.

"Nico, can leave me with Percy for a minute? I mean, if you want to find out who did this go and question the cabin leaders and see if someone wasn't in their cabin." Alex said.

Nico nodded and walked out. Grover followed, he had a meeting with some of the satyrs. He also knew Alex wanted to be alone with Percy. He could read people.

"Percy, I'm feeling the same way as you." She said.

He looked at her, "How do you know how I feel?" He asked.

"I used to talk to her first thing in the morning. No one was awake so we'd tell each other stuff no one knew. This week she said she thought you were hiding something." Alex said. "Turns out you proposed." She slipped something into his hand. "Nico's lost without me, bye."

Alex ran out. Percy opened his hand a ring shined in the light. He studied it. It reminded him of her so much. He threw it at the wall. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Why me?!" He screamed at the ceiling. "Why the hell does it always happen to me?! What fate couldn't let me be happy for one minute, it had to come and mess things up now?!"

He didn't want to leave the cabin because of the pity looks. The looks people would give him. Everyone was mourning in their own way but he knew everyone was talking about it. No one would look at him the same anymore. He would always be the guy that lost his girlfriend. It was like when he found out Poseidon was his father. He was put above the rest. Looked at and now it would be like that again. He lied down on his bed and thought about how much time had passed since everyone had left.

The door opened and Alex put her head in. Alex walked in she as though she was not interrupting anything. She was carrying a tray.

"You've got to eat sometime." She said and sat down.

She was so sweet. She had a stance like Annabeth, but there was something underneath her that Percy didn't understand.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Nothing big, how are feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I'm a little better. So how's it out there?" He asked, pointing a thumb to her door.

"Everyone's at activities. Chiron said Annabeth's body" she looked pained to say her name, "is going to California and we're going to have a memorial for her. There hasn't been a date set yet though… But for some good news, I got accepted to that school she made me apply for!" Alex said in excitement.

"Really?! Where's the school?" Percy asked, he liked this conversation it didn't talk about what he was feeling or make him sad.

"It's an acting school in London. We get to work with actors from BBC shows, talk to the producers, directors, and film writers." She said. "Thanks for letting me tell you about that, you're easy to talk to, just like she was. Well, I've got to go and meet with my cabin. They put me in charge for some reason, Malcolm is in charge until I get back." Alex said and ran out.

She was Annabeth. Maybe, Percy thought, it was easier for her to not say the name. Percy decided that's a great idea.


End file.
